


Anything For A Friend[cinnamonpiecry]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry's been kidnapped, but by who??<br/>(It starts off seeming a little like rape, it's not, but be warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For A Friend[cinnamonpiecry]

A/N:This is a long one, that isn't for everyone!!! (starts in narrative pov, is cry's pov the rest of the time.)

3rd person POV

He was out of breath and exhausted, as he road out the shocks of his intense orgasm. Without hesitation, he was bringing his messy hand up to his mouth, to lick his warm white liquid from it, just as he was told to do. He was disgusted with himself, for doing it, for doing this, for... Wanting more. His crystal clear blue eyes shun so bright in the well lit factory, revealing the pure lust in them. He took a second to examine himself, examine the situation he had agreed to. He looked at the stained blue sheets he was on, the used toys spread out around him, how his one hand was cuffed to the bed. Examined the ones he did it for, and how he knew this night was far, far from over. He had to just take a second, to think... How the hell, did this all start??

Cry's Pov

"What the hell??" I quietly mumbled to myself.

I opened my eyes to look around, but all I saw was pitch blackness. What happened, and why does my head hurt?! All I remember is, is well, my doorbell ringing, I went to answer it then, then, I don't know. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I struggled some, as I realized my hands were cuffed to the bed, or whatever I was on. What the fuck is going on?!

"Hello?? I-is anyone there?? What's going on?! When I get outta here, I'ma beat your ass, then I'm calling the police!" I threatened, frantically looking around the dark room.

When I looked straight ahead, I could see a small red light. Wait a minute, red light?? Is that a, a camera?? Where the hell am I?!

"Is this a fucking joke?! Am I being recorded?! What the hell!?!?" I questioned, yelling, as I violently thrashed about, trying to get free.

A bright light turned on in the room, letting me see everything. As my eyes adjusted, I could see I was in a big empty factory type room, and I was in fact cuffed to a bed, with blue sheets on it. Oh god! Did one of my fans finally figure out where I lived. Shit, I'm fucked! I started to struggle more, when I noticed my white poker face mask was next to me. Yup, a fan. This is bullshit!!! What are they going to do to me and... My eyes drifted down my body, and I rolled them, as I started to bang my head on the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I whispered.

I'm only in my boxers! Ok, Cry, ok. You're going to get raped, someone is going to rape you and record it. Yup that's, that's my life right now. I tried to calm myself down, maybe I can just talk my way out of this. I scooted up some, and peered in to a long glass mirror about 5 yards from me, maybe a little more.

"Look, I-I understand that, that you might be a big fan of mine, and I might of changed your life or something, which caused you to fall in love with me, or something like that, and that's great, I honestly am flattered about that shit, but whatever fantasy you have about us, I-I can't fulfill it. I'm sorry. If you just let me go, I'll leave, and no one at all has to know about this." I calmly said.

I waited for a response, but none came.

"P-please, just... Just let me go." I softly said, my voice cracking some.

I have to admit, I'm scared out of my fucking mind right now! Can't believe this is happening. As I waited for an answer, I heard laughter start to boom out through speakers.

"Haha, listen to him beg. I feel bad now! We shouldn't of did this." 

"Hey! It was your idea! Don't make me kidnap someone for you, then chicken out. We're doing this! I-I actually want this."

"Calm down! I won't back out. All three of us will have fun. Cry's going to love this shit."

Who the- Hold on... No, no, no!

"Pewds?! Ken?! I-is that you?!" I frantically asked.

"Uh... Aw heck Pewdie! You left the intercom on! He was only suppose to hear you laugh!" Ken yelled.

"I'm sorry KEN! Shit wasn't suppose to go down this early! He's going to hate us now." Pewds cried.

"I already do! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Ugh, go out there and explain everything to him!" Said Pewds.

"Why me??" Asked Ken, smacking his lips.

"Because his feet aren't tied down, and I bruise easily." He replied.

It went quite for a few seconds, then I heard a door squeak open. Ken walked in to the room, and up to me, with a nervous smile on his bearded face.

"Fuck you! Wait till I get out of these cuffs, I'm going to shit down both your throats!!! Why the hell are you guys doing this?! Where are we?!" I interrogated, kicking and struggling more.

"We're in an empty warehouse. Ken knows people." Pewds answered, sounding like he was smiling from behind the two-way mirror.

"But don't worry. They just think we're doing YouTube videos. Anyways, the other day, Pewdie and I, may have gotten a little drunk and, and planed to kidnap you... then have our way with you, for funzies." He explained.

"Seriously Ken?! Who does this sort of shit!? No one does this!" I argued.

"Friends who want to make their friend feel good do!" Pewds yelled.

"Shut up Pewds! If anything, this should be you here not me! Ken and I should be fucking you silly." I stated.

"I would agree with you, but, I thought it would be, much more fun if you, Cry, were our little biznitch." Ken informed, flicking my nipple, with a finger.

"God dammit! Well, what the hell is up with the cam?? Are you two insane??" I asked.

"Its ok, no one will see it of course. It's just for us." Ken said, in a low voice, looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

At least I was kidnapped by my friends, and not by some random person. Ken gently started to rub my chest, making me shiver. Why am I about to agree to this??

"K, fuck it. How we doing this?? I'm in. You two taking turns, or what??"

"No, heh, we're here to get you off boy. Right now though, we kind of want to play with you, you're our slut tonight." Pewds chuckled.

I laid my head back on the pillow that was underneath me, and let out a long exasperated sigh, "S'ok, let's do it. I'm ready."

Ken smiled at me, and pulled open the nightstand drawer that was next to the bed, and put something on top of it. He also got out a medium sized box, that was under the bed, and set it on top, for me to see. 

"Wow, you two have everything ready, don't cha??" I asked, chuckling some, getting a nod from Ken in response.

He took the cuffs off my hands, and immediately wrapped his arms around my waist. I through my hands on his shoulders, and he held me tight.

"Jeez Ken, thought tonight was going to be all rough stuff." I whispered, nuzzling my head into his soft brown beard.

"Don't worry, it'll get to that, but we can take our time for now." Ken replied, moving his big soft hands from my waist, to my cheeks.

I looked into his hazel eyes, as our faces got closer together, until he lightly started to kiss my lips, and I kissed back without hesitation. I leaned my head back some, moaning quietly, as he started to leave small kisses and licks down my neck.

"Damn, you guys are pretty hot." Pewds mumbled out, through the speakers.

I almost forgot we were being watched, and recorded. I should feel embarrassed right now, or want to stop but, being watched is turning me on. I looked straight at the camera, moaning more, and licking my lips, as I pulled Ken's head closer to my neck.

"Dang Cry, you getting hard man??" Ken asked, whispering, his breath feeling hot against my skin.

"Yes!" I moaned out.

"Want more??" He questioned, and I nodded my head.

Ken then stopped, and stood up from the bed. He went into the medium box, and pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to me, before kissing me one last time, and exiting the room. 

"Come to the front of the bed, and read what's on the card, word for word, to the camera for us." Pewds told me.

I obeyed, sitting on my knees right in front of the camera, that was sitting on a tripod. I looked down at the note card, and began to read.

"Hey guys, and welcome to, Cry plays-" I started, but stopped abruptly.

I looked up from the card, and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the two-way mirror.

"You guys are disgusting assholes!" I spat out.

"And your a slut, who's in a bed in front of a camera, in your boxers, and you just made out with your best friend. Now read the damn card!" Pewds demanded.

"Yea, come on and just do it Cry! It's just us." Ken said, and I shook my head no.

"Aw! Please Crrry!" Pewds whined, "Please! It'll be so much better if we start it like this!"

"Ugh! FINE!!! But you both better rock my world after this."

"Oh trust us, we will. You ain't gotta worry about that!" Exclaimed Ken.

I nodded my head, and took a deep breath. Let me just get this over with, it's so bad though. I cleared my throat, and looked at the camera.

"Hey guys, and welcome to, Cry plays with... Cry plays with his own little, white, tight, hot, v-virgin asshole." I said, hearing giggles and soft laughter come from the speakers, "I can hear you guys!"

"Sorry! Sorry. Please, continue." They both apologized.

"K. Uhh, um, this game was recommended to me by my two best friends, who are hot and sexy and... Ugh, and I would looove, to suck both of their big dicks." I read, sticking my middle finger up as I continued, "I will start this game by... By taking a dildo lubing it up and shoving it inside me for you to see?!"

"Yup. Go ahead and do it for us please!" Ken politely chimed.

I sat there for a second with my head down, feeling my face get hot. I slowly moved over to the box, and saw an assortment of sex toys.

"Really?! All of this for me??"

"Of course! We love making our little slut feel good." Pewds stated.

"Yay me. I'm so flattered." I said in a mono tone, with a blank expression on my face.

Alright, I can do this. I don't know why I want to, but I do. New experiences. Might as well just try it out. I bit my bottom lip nervously, as I pulled a small, slender, blue, dildo out. There was a bottle of lube, next to another camera, on the nightstand. I took the bottle, and squeezed it tight. Watching the clear liquid drizzle out and lightly fall on to the dildo was quite mesmerizing, and I bit my lip even harder, thinking about it inside me.

"Ooh, looks like you want that, don't you??" Pewds asked, sounding like he was moaning.

I turned my head, and nodded, blushing some, as I coated the toy with the lube. I took off my boxers, and tossed them on to the floor, shivering a little, as I felt cool air hit my fully naked body. I laid down on the bed, with my face down, and ass up, towards the main camera. I'm starting to feel like a slut, and for some reason, that thought turned me on even more. I was looking towards the night stand, as I reached my right hand around, with the dildo in it. I sat up some, putting all my weight on my left hand, as I rubbed at my entrance, getting used to the sensation. I hissed, as I finally let it slip into me, and slowly I pulled it back out, then back in, slowly repeating the pattern. I pushed the dildo further inside myself, yelling out. It hurt a little, but it felt good too, so I kept going. 

"Don't hurt yourself mate. Do it nice and slow at first." Pewds stated, his voice echoing smoothly out of the speakers.

"Oh... Oh ok, P-Pewds." I breathed out, my voice trembling.

Clenching on to the bed, with my left hand, I pushed the dildo deeper in me. Fuck! It was starting to feel so good. I couldn't keep my moans in, and really, I had no reason to. I shut my eyes tight, and licked my lips, as I fucked myself with the blue toy. 

"Damn, look at his face on camera two." Pewds whispered.

"Wow. He looks hot." Ken added.

And yet again, they don't know they left the intercom on. I just ignored it, and kept shoving the dildo in and out of myself.

"Ha, your getting hard." Ken chuckled.

"Sh-shut up! Kind of can't help it. Mm, you two looked so hot making out, now this... I'm getting a legit boner." Pewds said, ending in a slight moan.

It got quiet for a little, till I heard smacking sounds, like they were kissing.

"Damn, you're a slut too Felix. Look how hard you are, you like Cry's little tight butt, don't you??" 

"Mmyeah, I do!!!" Yelled Pewds.

Wow, this is getting, pretty sexy. I felt my member get hard, as I heard both of them moaning, while watching me.

"Wow, look at him go. I can't wait to help him." Ken grunted, ending in a moan, "Mmm, don't stop Pewds."

"I have to. If I jack you off more, you'll be too tired for Cry." Pewds stated.

"Fine. Least let me jack you off a little. You're hornier then I am."

I heard Pewds moaning this time, and breathing heavy. Damn, they're just back there touching each other, I want in! I reached further around, and started to push the dildo in and out as fast as I could. My breathing quickened, and I was moaning louder. God dammit, I want more! I slowly pulled the dildo, and it came out with a loud pop. I flipped onto my back, and started to stroke my throbbing hard on, to the sounds of Pewds moaning. I stroked my whole dick at an even pace, from top to bottom, my hand firmly holding it, mouth open, and my eyes shut. After a little while, I stopped hearing Pewds.

"H- Dammit! We left the mic on again." Pewds stated, "Cry, stop jackin it! We didn't tell you to do that." 

I moaned out more, "I can't help it. You two got me so hard."

"Well then, listen to what we say bro. We got you. I want you to stop, now!" Pewdie commanded.

It felt so good, I didn't want to.

"Uh-oh, he's disobeying, you should take care of that Pewds." Ken chuckled.

"With pleasure."

I heard the door open, and footsteps getting closer. When I opened my eyes, Pewdie was standing over me with a black whip in his hand, that had a hard plastic heart at the end of it.

"You seriously going to whip me??" I asked.

He nodded his head, and put the whip near my hand that was wrapped snuggly around my member.

"You have two choices Cry. Stop now, or don't, and get whipped by Pewds." Ken said, still laughing.

I looked at the camera, then back at Pewds, slowly continuing to jack off.

"You little bitch. I said stop!" He yelled, striking my hand with the whip.

I quickly moved my hand.

"Ow! Jeez, that shit hurts!" I exclaimed.

"Did it??" Pewds asked, biting his lip, "Get on your hands and knees."

I listened, turning my head to him, seeing that he had a devious smile on his face.

"You're going to spank me, aren't you??" I asked, feeling my face get hot.

"You would like that, wouldn't you??" Pewdie asked, kneading my ass with one of his hands.

I gasped, "Maybe."

"Maybe, isn't good enough. Its yes or no. I mean, I could easily just take your maybe as a straight up no, and we can stop everything here." He explained.

"Please don't do that. Please... I want to be spanked Pewds." I stated, putting my head down, as I gripped the bed with both hands.

"You do, why??"

"Because, cause I want to know how it feels." I replied, feeling nervous.

"How what feels??" He questioned.

"Be-being your... being your bitch." I mumbled.

"Being what?? I didn't catch that, did you Ken??"

"Nope, not at all." He answered.

"I said, I'm basically saying to, to treat me like a bitch. Spank me Pewds! I want it." I said, sticking my ass out more.

"You like being our bitch, don't you??" Pewds asked, lightly running the whip over my butt.

"Y-yes." I timidly said.

"I can't hear you!" He yelled, hitting me with the whip.

I screamed, "I said yes!"

"Louder!"

Pewds hit my ass two times, on each cheek, making tears come to my eyes.

"Oh god, yes!!! Yes! I like being your bitch! I love it!!!" I shouted, grunting as I got more lashes to my back and ass.

"Call me master you bitch." Pewds commanded, running the whip down my back.

"Spank me master!" I exclaimed, screaming when he gave me what I wanted.

"Am I good master??" He questioned.

"Y-yes, you're a fabulous master." I replied, my body trembling with pain and excitement, "I... I want you Pewds."

He dropped the whip, and grabbed my face, forcefully kissing me, wiping tears from my cheeks. I looked in to his ocean blue eyes, that were hazed over, and with my eyes, I begged for more. Pewdie got on top of me, and we started to make out. Tongues darting in and out of each others mouths, hands roaming each others bodies. I lifted up his shirt, and through it on to the floor. We then rolled over, so I was on top of him. I went down his body, kissing and licking all over his chest and stomach, till he flipped me off of him. Without a word, he cuffed my one hand to the bed again, and got out another dildo from the box. This one was big, brown, and spikey. 

"You ready for this??" Pewds asked, his voice low and gruff.

I nodded my head, reaching my free hand out, to hold onto him.

"You want this big dildo inside your tight little asshole, don't you Cry??"

"Yes." I squeaked out.

"Maybe you two should lick it some, to make sure it goes in good." Ken suggested.

Pewds nodded his head, and brought the dildo to my face, and I started to lick it. I opened my mouth up wide, as the big brown toy was shoved in and out of my mouth. He then got closer to me, and we licked on each side of the dildo together, using our saliva to lube it up. I watched intently, as Pewds then brought it in between my legs, rubbing at my entrance. My body clenched, anticipating what was about to happen. I looked at Pewds, to see he was smirking at me, as he teased my hole with the toy.

"Please, shove it in. I want it... please." I begged, breathing heavy.

I groaned as my wish was granted, and the toy was being stuffed inside me. I threw my head back moaning, and smiling from the pure intense sensation.

"Yes!!! More!!!" I yelled, feeling Pewds start to move the dildo faster.

I was so in to the moment, and yelling so loud, I didn't even notice that Ken had joined us, until I opened my eyes to see him and Pewds making out, beside me. Ken pulled away from him, and went into the box, and grabbed a small black vibrator. Pewds stopped what he was doing, and I watched as both of my best friends stripped down to their boxers, and laid beside me in the big bed. Pewds on my left, and Ken on my right. They snuggled close to me, and leaned over to kiss me at the same time. The kisses were sloppy, and mostly just tongue, but it was so damn sexy. I leaned back, watching Pewds and Ken make out, as I drifted my free left hand down to palm Pewds in his boxers. I then started to moan, feeling him start to push the brown toy in and out of me again, while Ken stuck the black vibrator in my mouth, watching me try to suck it, between moans. Ken then pulled it away from my mouth, turned it on, and let it vibrate up and down my body. I gasped when I felt the vibrator go back and forth from each of my nipples, then gasped even more when he put it at the tip of my dick.

"N-n-no! I, ah!" I stuttered out, reaching over and slapping my hand on Ken's bare hairy chest.

"You like that??" He asked, in a soft deep voice.

I shook my head, "No! I-I can't, I can't. It's too- ahh!"

"Heh, I think it's too much pleasure for him Ken." Pewds giggled.

"I-it, it is...Ken. Please, no." I breathed out.

Ken turned up the vibration of the toy, pushing against my tip more, making me moan louder.

"Ken!" I gasped.

"Huh?? Oh, I see. Pewds is the fabulous master, and I just get my plain old name??" He said, sounding upset, still keeping the toy on me.

"S-sorry. Uh, daddy??" I questioned, ending in a moan.

"Daddy does fit you Ken." Pewds stated.

Ken nodded in agreement, "Guess it does. What do you want daddy to do??"

"Stop! I-I can't daddy." I said.

He pulled it away from me, and kissed my lips.

"What would you like me to do instead??" 

"S-s-suck it. Please daddy, I want your mouth around me." I said, biting my lip.

Ken nodded his head, and laid the toy next to me, as he started to kiss down my body. I moaned as he started to stroke me, while Pewds still continued to shove the dildo in and out of me.

"Could you take it if I turned the vibrating on??" Pewds asked.

"Maybe." I nervously replied.

"Can I put it on, then help Ken??" He questioned.

"Yes. Yes master."

"You'd love two mouths on your throbbing dick, right??" Asked Pewds, and I frantically nodded my head yes, feeling the vibration on the dildo turn on, "You like the way that feels??"

"Hell yea! Please, oh god please! Suck my cock! Please big daddy, please fabulous master, suck it!" I pleaded, breathing heavy.

They both smiled at me, as they got close to my dick, and I gasped as they started to lick it at the same time. I leaned up some, watching both Pewds and Ken, lick all over my member. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt them take turns sucking me off. My eyes shot open, and I yelled out, as both of them pulled the vibrating dildo in and out of me.

"God dammit yes!!! Ah, Felix, Ken!!! Oh shit, master, daddy!!!" I screamed out, running my free hand through my hair, feeling like I was in complete ecstasy.

My breathing was erratic, and I was loving every second of this. They then pulled away from my member, looking at me. I knew my face was red and sweaty, and I was out of breath, moaning from the toy that was still deep inside me.

"You want to cum bitch??" Pewds asked, crawling up next to me, and kissing my cheek.

"You want to cum for us slut??" Ken questioned, kissing my other cheek.

I nodded, "Yes, I do. Will you make me, please??"

They both shook their heads.

"You can do that part yourself. We want to watch." Ken replied.

"Yea, you should be happy, now you get to jack off." Pewds said, pulling the dildo out of me.

They got off the bed, and stood up to watch me. I grabbed on to myself, and started stroking. I bit my lip, and sucked in air, as I watched Felix and Ken drop their boxers, and stroke their hard ons as well. 

"Go faster. Cum for us Cry." Pewds moaned out, stroking himself faster.

I obeyed, along with Ken. I threw my head back, moaning, pumping my member as fast as I could.

"Come on Cry, you can do it! Do it for us!" Ken groaned. 

I pumped even faster, and gripped harder, obeying their words, listening to their encouragement driving me closer to the edge.

"Fuck! Guys, I'm getting so close!" I stated, moaning louder.

"That's it you little slut. Cum all over yourself." Pewdie commanded.

I shut my eyes tight, my mouth gaped, as I yelled out, while I started to release. It was overwhelming and intense, and just kept going. Cum spewed up in to the air, and landed on my stomach, then poured down the sides of my hand. I sat there, in complete shock. Damn, I've never came that much in my life. I slowed down my breathing, trying to ride out my intense orgasm. 

"Now... now lick it." Ken mumbled.

"Yea, lick it off your hand." Said Pewds.

Without hesitation, I did as I was told. Tasting my warm salty liquid disgusted me, but when I looked at how my best friends watched me do it, I started to like it. I slowly did it, making sure I looked both of them in the eyes. When I was done, tears came to my eyes. I'm a fucking whore! I'm disgusted with myself... I shouldn't of done this.

"Good boy." Pewds said, getting back in bed with me, along with Ken.

I examined my body, covered in sweat, and white sticky cum. I could see that the blue sheets were stained, and all of the toys that were used on me, were spread out around the bed. I moved my hand some, remembering that it was still cuffed. 

"You did so good." Ken said, rubbing my leg.

I moaned, as I looked down at my best friends I did this for. Both were licking and slurping up my cum from off of me. I examined them as they did it with great care, making sure to get every single drop. When they were finished, Ken unhand cuffed me, and they both smiled at me, like they were happy about what happened, and it made me smile too. Maybe I am glad I did this, and maybe, just maybe... I want more. I looked at them, beaded with sweat, dicks harder then fucking rocks. I knew this night was far, far from over. I knew how this all started, I agreed to this, and it isn't going to end till I say so. They got me off, so as a good friend, I should return the favor.

"Thanks for letting us do that. It was a lot of fun." Ken stated.

"Yea, I really enjoyed getting you off Cry. Well, we really enjoyed it." Pewds added.

"Mhm, but I mean, you guys are still hard." I informed.

"Yea... but we're good. As long as you got off." Ken said, and Pewds agreed.

I crawled over to them, and wrapped my arms around both of them, and they hugged back. I kissed their cheeks, then got on my hands and knees in front of them, looking up. They both smirked at me.

"What you doing??" Ken questioned.

I licked my lips nervously, trying to look sexy.

"I... I-" I started, trying to get my thoughts together.

"Haha, god you're a whore. You want more don't you??" Pewds asked, and I nodded my head, "You wanna get us off now?? You're such a good friend."

"T-thank you... master." I whispered.

"Welp, come to daddy." Ken chuckled, grabbing my face.

He stuck his tongue in my mouth, his beard scratching lightly against my face. Ken then grabbed my face with both of his hands and shoved his member in to my mouth, moaning as he did it. Immediately, I started to bob my head, as he took his hands away. I looked up to see that him and Pewds were making out. I could feel myself get hard again, while I watched them, as I sucked on Ken. Pewds then grabbed my face, and I started to suck his member, bobbing my head fast. While I sucked his member, I stroked Ken.

"Now that we're going all the way, we might have to cum on you. Isn't that how they finish??" Ken questioned.

"Mhm, that's what usually happens. You watch a lot of porn Cry. Straight and gay I presume. They finish on the face right?? Should we cum on your face, would you like that, you little sexy slut??" Pewds asked, bending over me, and slapping my ass hard.

"Mhm!" I moaned out, still sucking his dick.

Pewds then pulled out of my mouth, and they both looked at me, expectantly.

"Tell us what you want next." Said Pewds, smiling.

"F... m..." I quietly mumbled.

"What?? We defiantly didn't hear you." Ken said.

I looked in to their eyes. The more I just look at them, the more I want them. They were both naked, hard, and looked so hot.

"Fuck me." I whispered, getting louder, "Please fuck me. I want to be fucked... hard... by both of you. I don't care how you do it. Take turns, one after the other, shit at the same time. I don't care, I just need it. Please."

My face was being grabbed again, but this time by Pewds. He crashed our lips together, then pulled away, helping me turn around. He was in front of me, and Ken was behind me.

"Your daddy's going first. That ok??" Pewds asked.

"Yes, of course." I replied.

"Good. Then your master will take over." Ken added.

I said ok, and got on my hands and knees, arching my back. Pewds grabbed on to my head, and made me suck his member, as I heard the lube bottle pop. I moaned, still sucking on Pewdie's hard on as Ken massaged my entrance, adding fingers in. I pulled away from the dick I was sucking, and started to groan loudly, while Ken tried to put four fingers inside me. He slowly twisted his fingers, before pulling all of them out, and quickly replacing them with his thick member.

"Damn! You're still tight." He said, letting out a moan.

All three of us moaned together, as I took Ken deep inside me, while still sucking Pewds' dick, deep throating it. I pulled away from him after a while, to try and catch my breath.

"D-daddy, faster!" I commanded, grabbing on to the bed tight.

Ken grabbed on to my hips, and I felt him lean over me, as his pace sped up, making me scream. He then lifted me up, so my back was flat against his stomach, and I felt his member slip all the way inside me. Pewds moved closer, and Ken wrapped his arms around both of us, so I was sandwiched between their hot bodies. Pewds grinded his member against mine, while we started to make out. Ken kissed and sucked on my neck, still humping me like I was a ragdoll. It felt so good, I couldn't help but moan loudly. 

"Uh ah, yes! Yes! Just like that daddy, I love it." I cried out.

Ken went faster, rocking the bed with his momentum. I held on to Pewds, as Ken finally pulled out. Slowly, Pewds let go of me, and I fell on to the bed, still on my knees. I laid there exhausted, but still craving more, as they both switched positions. Ken sat down on the bed, so I was between his legs, and I felt Pewds grab on to my hips, and pull me up, while he shoved himself inside me. I yelled out, as he automatically started to push himself as deep as he could go, then stopped. Ken grabbed on to my head, and shoved his dick down my throat, moving my head up and down, trying to make me choke on his member. He then stopped, and brought my face up to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around Ken's shoulders, laying my head against his chest.

"Master?? M-move, now, please." I demanded, but he didn't obey me, "Please master, fuck the shit out of me."

"Don't you just love when he begs??" Pewds asked, slapping my ass.

"Yea, it's so sexy." Ken replied.

Pewds then started to fuck me hard, and I screamed loudly, grabbing onto Ken as tight as I could. His speed picked up, as he humped me faster, making the bed screech. I screamed and moaned, feeling my body go limp. It was amazing, and tears came to my eyes as he went even harder, bashing my head against Ken's chest without care. I gasped when he pulled out, and they turned me over, laying me on my back. My mouth was open, and I was out of breath, sweat pouring from me. I looked up, to see Ken and Pewds standing over me on their knees, pumping their dicks, while making out. They made me lean up, and suck on both of their members, at the same time, and I did it to the best of my ability. I then laid back down, waiting for them to climax, stroking my own member. 

"Cum on me!" I breathed out, in a small voice.

Both of them smiled, as they started to stroke themselves faster, and I did the same.

"Please! Daddy, master!!! Cum all over my face. I want to feel it so badly. I want to be your cum covered slut!" I pleaded.

It took a little while, but Ken was the first to go, yelling out, and moaning, as his cum, dripped out in globs, right on to the left side of my face, and on my eye too. Shortly after, Pewds started to cum, squirting all over the right side of my face, and on to my chest some too. They were both out of breath, but managed to each grab one of my legs, and lift them up.

"W-what are you, doing??" I asked.

They just smiled at each other, making me continue stroking myself. My legs were up in the air, laying on their shoulders. 

"Guys, I'm, I'm going to cum again. Can you please, please put my legs down??" I questioned, and they shook their heads, lifting me higher.

My breathing was heavy and I hissed as I got closer. O-oh god, they're, they're trying to make me cum on my own face. Every time I would stop jacking off, and tried to move my legs, they would hold on to me tighter, making me stroke myself more, and soon I was unable to move, as I started to climax, and it squirted straight on my face. I was covered in cum, and I loved the feeling. I groaned, still trying to catch my breath as they let go of my legs, and laid down beside me. Ken reached over to the nightstand, and handed me a towel, which I used to clean the hot sticky mess from my face. When I was done, I wrapped my arms around both of them, and they came closer to me.

"Thank you." I whispered, holding them tight.

"You're welcome." They both said.

Pewds kissed my lips, and Ken did too, before they kissed each other.

"You have fun??" Pewdie asked.

"Yes, so much fun." I replied.

"Good, us too." Ken said.

We were all three exhausted, as they cuddled up next to me, occasionally kissing me, and each other. The camera was still rolling, and we would probably have to clean up everything in a little, and leave to go home, but right now, everything was content and peaceful.

"This was really great guys. You two are the best." I said, kissing their foreheads.

They both chuckled, and at the same time said, "Anything for a friend."


End file.
